The Shenanigans of the Nordic 5
by Fictional-chan
Summary: What goes on in the 'everyday' lives of the Nordics? Well, you may or may not want to find out.


A/N: My god, have I gone completely inactive? I never post anything anymore and – if you're wondering- it is all school's fault. My teacher gives out way too much homework and it is always due the next day so, I have to work and write my butt off- but the year is almost done an I'll be leaving my school forever to go to a new one so, expect a lot more posts and stories from me. Anywho, I have not been in the mood to continue my other stories- I know I have a lot of unfinished ones- but I can't help it! I PROMISE I will get to them this month! I am so unbelievably sorry! Anyway, enough of my rambling- let me explain about the concept of this short story series. So, I have been watching videos lately and I have come across some videos about the Nordics and have been watching them constantly so I decided to dedicate a series to them. But, be warned, I am not familiar with their P.O.V's very well, so please feel free to tell me if I have made any mistakes in their accents or speech patterns. I don't know if I can do Sweden's accent with the whole 'leave out some vowels' because it gets confusing- but please don't hurt me ;v; Anyway, this will be a kind of a side thing and I will add to this almost every weekend, so it will be a kind of recurring thing I add to. Enjoy the fluff.

~/\~

Shenanigan One: The Sailor

Norway threw his school bag at the bottom of the coat rack, causing it to topple over from loss of balance. He plopped down on the couch and threw his legs over the right arm rest of the couch so his head rested peacefully on the left arm rest. He sighed and grabbed the remote on the coffee table parallel to him and flipped on the television. A couple minutes passed before the doorbell rang.

Norway sighed, got up and headed for the door, knowing immediately who it was from the excessive ringing of his doorbell. He opened the door and confirmed his suspicions. It was Denmark. 'Not surprising,' Norway thought as he stared at the Dane who was still ringing the bell, even after Norway opened the door. "Can I help you?" Norway asked, his usual monotone voice being used. Denmark stopped ringing the bell and smiled at the emotionless face of his Norwegian 'friend.' "Hey Norge, I brought you a gift!" the Dane exclaimed before inviting himself into the Norwegian's home. "If it's something perverted, sexually suggestive or involves cross dressing- I will not wear or accept it. Knowing you, it is all of those in one." Norway stated blandly, before shutting the door and slowly walking over to the Dane holding the shopping bag. "Aw, you're no fun!" Denmark pouted, reaching into the bag. Norway's eyes widened to the point to where his pupils were dots.

The Dane was holding a girl's sailor outfit with thigh-high navy blue socks to correspond with the color of the sailor suit. Norway's eyes traveled down the outfit until he reached the worst part of the outfit- the skirt. To put it into words, it was less than 4 inches in length. The Norwegian's face turned a dark shade of red, partially from embarrassment but mostly from anger. Denmark started to laugh. "I thought it would look good on you Norge, so I bought it! Ahahahaha-" The Dane's laugh was cut off when a dark aura surrounded Norway. "Anko…" Norway began, clenching his fists and teeth as he said this. "You. Are. So. _ANNOYING_!" Just as Norway was about to end the annoying Dane, said Dane proposed a bet. "Wa-wait! I have an idea, how about we have a bet?"  
The angered Norwegian calmed down a bit- a _bit_. "What kind of 'bet'?" Denmark smirked, not saying a word. "Wait, you don't mean that Denmark, do you?" "Oh yes I do." Norway's anger disappeared and now the emotion that replaced it was intrigue. "Fine, but what are the bets?" Denmark thought this over before, finally, coming up with an idea. "How about if I win, you have to wear the outfit I brought you." "And if you lose?" "I will wear it." Norway thought over these rules and agreed. Both males smirked at each other before putting one fist in front of them. They narrowed their eyes before pumping their arms in front of them three times. "Rock, paper...scissors!" Denmark threw paper and Norway threw scissors. Denmark groaned in disappointment before grabbing the bag and storming off to the bathroom. Norway smiled and flipped open his phone and dialed Finland's number, knowing the other Nordics were at his house. "Hey Finland, it's Norway, I need you guys to come over here. Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up and smirked.

About ten minutes later, the other three Nordics showed up and rang the doorbell. Norway opened the door, and for the first time ever, they saw him smiling- well, it more of an evil smile than a normal one. "Please, come in." He said, allowing the other to enter. Immediately, Finland and Iceland covered their mouths and blushed madly- Sweden's eyes just grew wide before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well? Doesn't Anko look _so_ much better?" Norway asked and wide smirk still painted on his lips.

In front of all of them was Denmark in a very tight sailor girl cosplay complete with a hat and thigh-high socks, a crimson blush painted on his cheeks. "Can I go change now? It looks like you have had more than enough fun with this Norway." Denmark asked, making Norway shake his head in response. "Nei, I want to drink this in a while longer Danmark. Now pose for me." The Norwegian said before taking out his phone and angling it so it got Denmark's _entire_ outfit. "Rend." 

~/\~

A/N: So that was made…. Anything wrong in translations, tell me- I will fix it.  
Translations:  
Nei – No ( Norwegian )  
Danmark- Denmark ( Norwegian )  
Rend- Fuck ( Danish )  
Buh-bye!


End file.
